thegreenemberfandomcom-20200213-history
Akolan
kolan is a rabbit slave city located in the High Bleaks, near Morbin's Lair. It is under operation of Blackhawk's minions. History The slave city of Akolan was founded at the time of King Whitson Mariner. There used to be sentinels keeping watch over the slaves, but after Garten Longtreader's arrival, they were taken away. Government Akolan is ruled by the Commandant. Every rabbit there must always have clear red scarf at their necks, called a preymark - a symbol of their slavery. The government is very liberal, with personal property virtually nonexistent and informers everywhere. The Districts There are six districts in Akolan, all divided from one another by an expanse of garbage and waste. First District The First District is the original Akolan district, and presumably was first settled by the rabbits abducted from Seddleton and Ayman Lake. Second District Little is known about the Second District, except that it was apparently established after the First District. Third District Little is known about the Third District, except that it was apparently established after the First and Second Districts. Fourth District The Fourth District was the final standard district of Akolan, and was populated by rabbits brought most recently to the city. Some time after members of the Longtreader family were brought her, the Lords of Prey largely ceased to bring captives back to the city, preferring to kill them in the field. The Fourth District was closest in proximity to the Fifth or Lepers' District, and its clinic was thus charged with what little treatment was provided to the apparent sufferers of this disease. During the Longtreaders' time there, part of the Fourth District was reassigned to the Fifth, its denizens having apparently contracted leprosy. Fifth District The Fifth District, also known as the Lepers' District, was a district set aside for lepers in Akolan. It was expanded some time before Heather Longtreader's arrival in the city, with part of the Fourth District being split off into the Lepers' District. Whether any actual lepers were known to inhabit the district at any point is unknown, as members of the Seventh District used the illusion of such a disease as a cover. In actuality, the Lepers' District served primarily to conceal the activities of the Seventh District, including the entrances to their tunnel network. Sixth District The Sixth District was created as a home for those rabbits who choose to collaborate with the Lords of Prey under the leadership of Garten Longtreader's Longtreader Command. Its inhabitants enjoyed many privileges and authority over the rabbits of the outlying district, and thus developed a superior attitude. Workers were employed constantly to keep the district clean of the ash that fell constantly upon Akolan, and outwallers were often employed to perform various menial tasks within the district. Heather Longtreader was brought to the Sixth District shortly after her arrival in Akolan, and later dragged out again after visiting Longtreader Command. She and her mother Sween Longtreader were later brought back to Longtreader Command after being arrested by Vitton. The population of Akolan was gathered the next day for Victory Day "festivities". In actuality, the Lords of Prey intended to take all the city's children as part of a cruel act of establishing dominance over all Natalia. However, this plan was thwarted when the Seventh District, under the leadership of Whittle Longtreader as the Tunneler, invaded the Sixth District. Many of its members posed as inhabitants of the Lepers' District, and joined by sympathetic citizens they evacuated many of the children and elderly rabbits from Akolan city center. They then retreated to the Lepers District as the Lords of Prey arrived and began attacking, though the Sixth District was left in disarray. Seventh District :See Seventh District Residents *Sween Longtreader *Whittle Longtreader *Jacket Longtreader *Heather Longtreader (temporarily) *Melody (formerly) *The Tunneler *Harmony *The Commandant *Captain Vitton *Edward Weaver *Garten Longtreader Category:Antagonistic locations Category:Ember Falls locations Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Ember Rising locations